


Be Good

by pari_gin



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cock Warming, Creampie, F/M, Fluff, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pari_gin/pseuds/pari_gin
Summary: Greed messes around with you in the bar while you have to try to help keep it secret





	Be Good

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this for a while and finally got around to it. I love...public sex stuff

The bar was empty, and you were quite glad about that. After such a busy day, a few quiet moments were something you held very dear to your heart as you laid back against the sofa. Though, you knew it wouldn’t be long; it was getting close to evening, and soon the late-night drinkers would be packing in to party and chat. But for now, there wasn’t a word to go around, and the only noise was the soft music chiming in from the radio. The rest of the Chimeras seem to be on break, out of the Nest and roaming about. Closing your eyes, you basked in this peaceful moment.

“Snoozing on the job?”

You grumbled hearing the familiar, gruff voice, but couldn’t keep your frown as you turned to see the familiar face of your lover and boss. You knew you were on break, but you couldn’t help your heart skipping a beat, seeing him having caught you drifting off to sleep.

“You know just as much as I do, Greed, that there is no one else here right now,” you replied with a subtle smile upon your face. “So yes, I’ll continue to snooze, thank you very much.”

You turned your body to lay across the couch, putting one of the pillows behind your head as if you were actually about to knock out right there. Greed rested his chin against his palm, leaning against the head of the sofa as he gave an incredibly fake pout.

“Aw, hun, but with you being the only one here, well, you’re my only entertainment…” he whined. God he sounded like a child, and you were trying incredibly hard to keep a straight face.

“I’ll entertain you later, for now just let me relax. It’s been a hard day,” you responded, closing your eyes and hoping he’ll get the hint to let you be.

Your hopes remained after you didn’t hear a response immediately after, but at the same time, you didn’t hear the sound of his shoes walking away from you.

Then, he extinguished the silence again.

“What if I helped you relax?”

You opened one of your eyes to see him on the opposite side of the couch, looming to stare down at you. You couldn’t help feel a bit flustered at the vulnerability you felt, and at his suggestion, you couldn’t help but want to give in. It helps to relieve some of the stress before the evening comes…

The silent response you gave was slowly spreading your legs as you looked at him, a slight red creeping up your face. It grew more seeing Greed grin wide, baring his sharp teeth while his tongue snuck out to lick his lips.

“Now that’s more like it…” he said in a lower tone, almost a growl as you felt your stomach flip.

He stepped over the armrest of the couch (shoes on the couch? Bad), and rested his hands on either side of your knees. You wore a skirt today, and with this position you knew for a fact Greed could already view your panties as the fabric of your skirt had bunched up at your waist. He eyed you down as if you were prey below him, and honestly that’s what you felt like under his striking lavender gaze.

“I will never get over seeing you like this…” he muttered to himself as his hands slowly inched up your thighs, rubbing the sensitive skin of the inner portion.

Seeing him obviously stare in between your legs caused you to grow embarrassed as you raised your hands to your face, but Greed didn’t seem to mind. He was more focused on lowering his head down to your inner thigh, placing a gentle kiss there. One of his hands began to explore up further, until you felt the pressure of his fingers reach your panties. Carefully he rubbed over your sex, the friction of the cotton making you whine as he gently massaged you. You prayed he didn’t feel the wet spot forming on your panties right now. Soon, though, he led a trail of kisses further and further up your thigh, until his mouth finally reached right in between your legs..

You threw your head back as you felt him bury his face in between your legs, instinctively closing your thighs as he groaned at the feeling of the pressure against his head. He roughly gripped your legs and pried them apart, shoving his face closer and lovingly running the entire expanse of his tongue over your clothed pussy. He grinned, looking up at you.

“Wet already I see?” he chuckled as he went back to work.

His mouth moved over your clothed lips, you moaned at the feeling of his hot, wet breath on you. He stared at you as as he continued his ministrations. You let out a low groan feeling his teeth sneak out to gently bite at you, just enough to feel the danger of sharp teeth. Suddenly, you jumped as you felt the door open to the Devil’s Nest, trying to move away, but Greed had a deathly grip on you. You covered your eyes, groaning in embarrassment, not wanting to see the reaction of whoever just walked in on this.

“Greed, stop messing around.” It was Martel’s voice.

You slightly moved your fingers away from your eyes to see Greed roll his eyes at the snake chimera. 

“Hey – can’t you see I’m busy?” Greed said. You were shocked as he lowered his head back down to you, kissing over your crotch, seeming not even bothered that Martel was in the room.

“Look, I know you’re having fun and all – but we have a load of customers about to come in. And unless you want this to be their first impression, I’d advise putting a pause on your little adventure,” Martel responded as you heard the sound of glass clinking. She was probably organizing the bar.

Greed groaned upon hearing that, pulling away from you, and you were almost sad to see him go. But you’d rather this happen than having a bunch of customers walking in on Greed eating you out. Greed rose up on his knees and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. You sat up just in time as the rest of the crew made their way into the bar. Though, the new wet feeling in between your legs wasn’t too comfortable.

“Well that sucked,” Greed grumbled as he put his arm around you. “Hey – how about in making up for it, you stay with me here and chat with some of the customers. Mingle a bit, have some fun. Sound good?”

Your eyes narrowed at the statement, knowing full well that Greed didn’t have to ‘make up’ for anything really. He could’ve just easily said they’ll continue this later. But hey, you’re not going to let down an offer to just chill and socialize and not have to work dishes or something.

“Alright sure, sounds fun.”

And that’s how the night went. Soon the Devil’s Nest began to flood with customers, and you and Greed began to chat with them, the whole time with his arm around you. You knew how protective Greed got some times, especially when customers visibly flirted with you, possibly thinking you were an escort or something of the sort. In those situations, Greed made one thing very clear as he leaned over to kiss you before continuing to talk: you were his.

“Hey Roa? Could you grab us a blanket? _____’s feeling a bit chilly,” Greed suddenly said as the cow chimera passed by.

You knitted your eyebrows up in a bit of confusion. Honestly, you were the opposite of cold with how many drinks you’d had, but you just shrugged it off as Roa fetched a blanket and brought it over, Greed laying it around you and bundling you up. You giggled as he finished it off with a kiss to the cheek.

You continued to chat with the customers in front of you when you flinched slightly. You felt rough skin against the flesh of your thigh. You quickly glanced down to see Greed’s hand had snuck under the table and underneath your blanket. Oh, so that’s why. Your stomach fluttered as you tried to keep up the conversation, as you felt Greed’s grabby hand massage into your flesh, slowly slipping past the fabric of your skirt.

“So how long have you been working here?” the male customer asked in front of you, just as you felt Greed reach the edge of your panties.

“I’ve been here for a couple of months now – I really like it here. It’s nice,” you replied, slightly grunting as you felt Greed’s meaty hand cup your clothed crotch, his fingers rubbing circles into the flesh. His hand felt so warm.

“Only a few months? Well – it seems you’ve settled in quite well here.” Now his fingers were playing with the top of your panties. _Greed, don’t you dare…_

“She really has fit quite nicely here - really adding a spark of life to the bar,” Greed said just as he slipped into your underwear, shivering at the feeling of his flesh on yours.

You gripped onto your drink roughly as you tried to focus more on the conversation, rather than the feeling of Greed’s wondrous fingers exploring your soft inner lips, his thumb rubbing into your clit. God, his fingers moved so smoothly, you were glad he couldn’t comment on how wet you were now. You cursed at your body for moving your legs further apart to allow him more access, as he gladly proceeded. Did his smirk widen with that?

Honestly you weren’t even paying attention to the words that came out of anyone's mouth, let alone your own. Everything felt hazy at the hidden moment between you and Greed. You began to feel his middle finger massaging over your entrance before slowly pushing in, rubbing your mouth to appear like you were wiping some drink off, but when really you were hiding your noise. His finger began to move in and out of you, rocking and thrusting into your wet heat as he would occasionally curl up in attempt to hit that sweet spot inside of you - which he did successfully.  
Damn Greed - damn him for making you feel so good. You suppressed a moan, feeling a second finger enter inside of you, stretching you as you were glad the chatter and music of the bar was louder than the possible wet noises he was making with his fingers. 

“She really is quite a wonder,” you caught Greed saying, he said with a particularly rough thrust of his fingers as his thumb continued to press against your clit. “They do such a good job with everything they do. And with them here, it feels a little less lonely.”

He looked down at you with a pleasant smile on his face, and you couldn’t tell if you wanted to punch him or smile back. You went with the latter. He started moving his fingers faster within you, your body overwhelmed with warmth from both arousal as well as from the alcohol. You pressed your lips together tightly, holding back your noises as he continued to fingerfuck you harder. You were so close, right at the peak. Just a little bit more… Then he removed his hand without warning from you. A curse almost slipped from your lip as he did so, wiping your wetness on your thigh (jackass), as he continued to chat.

“ - but I sure am glad to call them mine,” you caught the last of his sentence.

He wrapped his arms around your bundled up body and pulled you into his lap, his hands sneaking under the blanket as he wrapped his arms around you, planking a kiss into your neck. You grumbled at him as he adjusted himself underneath you until - oh yep, that’s a boner pressing into your ass. The people continued to chat before going up to the bar, allowing for you and Greed to have some alone time.

He removed his arms around you and felt him fiddle with something behind your back, pulling your skirt so that it revealed your panties to him while still hiding your bottom half (as if the blanket didn’t already hide it.) Then, you felt it. His dick was absolutely out.

Greed leaned close to your ear, his breath causing shivers to run up your spine. “You better be good for me, alright? No one can know,” he chuckled into your ear.

He discreetly reached underneath you, pulling your panties aside as he lifted you up just enough to position you to press the head of his cock against your opening. Then there it was, you felt the slow stretch of him lowering you on it, right in public. The penetration was slow and careful, but it went in easily with how wet he had made you, and finally you were fully seated on his cock. He wrapped his arms back around your waist, pressing your back against him as you could feel his heavy breathing against you, nuzzling affectionately into the back of your neck.

“Now, keep it warm for me won’t you, darling?” he whispered into your ear.

It happened just in time before more customers came to chat, and you felt sweat beating down your flesh with the feeling of Greed’s cock deep inside of you while others were just mere inches away. It was thrilling, and the extreme urge to start moving was terribly strong. You had to settle from adjusting yourself occasionally to tease him, and force him to remember you’re not the only one that’s going to suffer from this. He though, did have the upper hand, as one of his hands under the blanket rubbed against your clit every now and again to keep you wanting more, but not enough to let you come.

You felt a snarl form on your face. Two can play at this game. You smiled to the people around you as you leaned forward, raising yourself off his dick just a few inches to grab your drink from the table, before sitting back down roughly on it, forcing it back deep inside of you as you felt Greed’s grip around you tighten roughly. 

You continued these little games, up until the customers moved to another place in the bar. That’s when Greed pulled you to lay on the couch with him, your body facing the head of the couch while his body lay on the edge as he remained inside of you. Pulling the blanket off of you, he laid it overtop of the two of you.

“Y’know, good girls usually listen to orders when they’re given them,” he growled into your ear, pressing his body up against yours as you squirmed in between him in the cushion. “Now you’re going to keep it warm until closing time.”

You gasped as you felt his hands run up your shirt without warning underneath the blanket, as his rough hands pulling aside your bra and grabbing at your chest, groping and massaging the soft flesh. 

“Let’s see how long you can last…” he rumbled.

You’re not sure how long you stayed there writhing on the couch. There was nothing you could do trapped between his body and the cushions as he continued to run his hands over you. His fingers tweaked at yours nipples, running circles into them before pinching. You wanted to cry with the stimulation, but with nothing touching your clit, there was no way you could come.

You don’t know how long this lasted. It was hard to tell, and especially with not knowing how long the conversations had lasted between you and the customers, you didn’t know how close it was to closing time. All you did know was that at some point, the bar began to get quiet, until it was almost completely silent. Greed’s hands were now just resting on your boobs, holding them while his hard dick still remained inside of you.

You felt one of Greed’s hand move up to your mouth, covering it to keep you from making any sounds.

Then, you heard Dolcetto speak. “Should we wake them up?”

“No, just let them rest,” Martel said. “We’ll get them before opening time tomorrow.”

That was the last you heard before lights were turned off and you heard the doors shut from the chimeras going to their individual rooms. Then, Greed’s fingers began to stroke through your hair, cooing you as he gently kissed your face.

“What a good girl… You ready for your prize?” he whispered to you.

Without waiting for a response, you felt Greed’s hips move back, then suddenly snap forward as a quiet moan escape your lips. The movement shocked your body. After - what could’ve possibly been hours, you weren’t sure - of him not moving inside of you, it felt wondrous. He began to move in a steady and slow pace. The drag of his cock inside of you was better than anything you’ve ever felt, and as he began to get faster, it was hard to keep quiet. 

Soon enough, he was pounding into you, the wet noises in between you two filling the room as you heard Greed’s gruff and soft moans fill your ear. It was obvious he had been really holding back his control this whole time. 

“God you feel so good… So wet, so warm… I wish I could just fuck you forever,” he growled as he continued to slam into you.

His hand reached down into your panties as he began to stroke your clit, and suddenly, the pleasure came rushing forward, wracking your body as you covered your mouth to keep your from yelling. But he didn’t stop. Greed continued thrusting into you. The overstimulation was making you see stars as he kept rubbing you until your body convulsed into another orgasm. Finally, with one, two, three more hard thrusts into you, you felt his warm cum spill into you, painting your insides.

You were absolutely drenched in sweat at this point, but you didn’t care. Greed let out a few more soft thrusts into you before pulling out. Greed softened his grip on you, kissing the side of your face in little pecks.

“Are you okay?” he asked you softly.

You nodded, cuddling up close to him and smiling. “Sore but...I feel fine. You’re a dick, y’know that?”

Greed laughed as he brushed your hair behind your ear. “Yeah yeah, but you know you loved it,” he teased.

He relaxed behind you, adjusting the pillows underneath your head as he kissed into your hair.

“Goodnight _____, I love you.”

“I love you too, Greed.”


End file.
